


Snow

by dduucckk



Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: It’s literally just Remus and Sirius enjoying the snow, that’s it, that’s the fic, please enjoy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snow

Sirius laughs, arms thrown open wide, head tilted up, tongue sticking out, trying to catch the snowflakes. He can see Remus, next to him, can feel his eyes on him, and can practically taste the chocolate on his lips. Sirius kisses him, just because he can. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius’s waist, pulling him closer, smiling against his lips. Sirius’s heart is about to burst with happiness. He pulls away from Remus’s mouth, just a few inches, just enough to see his beautiful eyes. Remus doesn’t move his arms from Sirius’s waist, Sirius doesn’t move his arms from around Remus’s neck. They smile stupidly at each other, and then walk down the street, hand in hand, enjoying the first snowfall of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a series after I wrote this cause I find these really short and cute ones almost therapeutic?? They just make me so happy to write. So I’ll probably be writing more.
> 
> My Tumblr is [dduucckk!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk)
> 
> (Also is it a new thing that you need to say what language the fic is in before posting it?? Cause I don’t remember having to do it before a few days ago)


End file.
